


Something sweet in my arms

by Katzerfield



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, Sweet fluff but not the toothrotting one, Taehyun is Yeonjun's Mental Hyung, Taehyun taking care of Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katzerfield/pseuds/Katzerfield
Summary: Taehyun is not Yeonjun's hyung, but he can beYeonjun is not the one to complain, but sometimes he shouldLove is not about romantic relationship, but it can beFans say TXT share one brain cell, but it can be one germ tooYeonjun is not feeling his best and Taehyun cannot stay behind. Sweet, domestic and cuddly fic about people who care about each other
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 53





	Something sweet in my arms

**Author's Note:**

> I always read fanfics, but never write them. 
> 
> I love dark nights after tiring working day, when I can lay in my bed and read a good piece of writing with my favorite characters. 
> 
> It just happened that I enjoy hurt/comfort during evening time, and I deeply love Yeonjun and TXT as artists. 
> 
> What a disappointment there are not enough high-quality Yeonjun-centrics. This is why I decided to write my own.
> 
> Please enjoy

Yeonjun was never a complainer type. Not in front of the camera, when camera lens is on you, waiting for a dramatic reaction or cute whine. Fans would coo at the sight of the adult guy pouting like a five year old and love them more. 

Behind the spotlight, in a simple, moderately expensive dorm, filled with domesticity and reality, he was never the one to complain. Yonjun was the oldest in this little space they called home, and he did not have the luxury to be weak.

‘Yeonjun, you good?’ - Soobin’s soft, barely audible, yet so loud voice echoed in his head.

‘Of course I’m okay, baby’ - the tall one huffed at the nickname: his hyung loved to make him flustered. As if flirting was Yeonjun’s shield.

‘I agree with Soobin-huyng, you do look kinda weary. I can make you some hot tea, you know how good I am at making tea’ - this time a mildly worried Beeomgyu came closer to the pair. Everyone knew that being sick is not something any of them would admit, let alone the oldest ones, which made it so much more difficult to get better faster.

Now, their cooking abilities was something the whole team used to joke about. The eldest one never failed to drop ingredients to the closest surface, which probably was the reason his food tasted so well in the end. Soobin made the best tteokbokki sauce, according to the members, but failed at pretty much everything else. And Beomgyu..well, he made good tea. As long as it required nothing more than to pour some water in a mug, he was alright.

Naturally, everyone smiled at the younger’s offer, expecting the blonde to make some joke. Which made them slightly more worried, when the eldest just weakly nodded and sat on the couch.

Beomgyu left to the kitchen counter and the remaining two could hear the kettle whistling in the background. Soobin followed his hyung to the couch, sitting beside the pale boy. Now, in the light from the window, he could see beads of sweat forming on his smooth neck and a small frown waving over the tired glossy eyes. It did not look too bad, though, mere cold idols are too familiar with.

‘Stop staring at me, I’m not dying. Just a little tired, like we all are before comeback, right?’ - Soobin slightly jumped as the older caught him.

‘Sorry hyung. I’m just worried about you. Our comeback is in two weeks, we need to be in the best shape’ 

‘I know, Soobin-a. I’m alright’

Beomgyu entered the living room with two mugs of tea in both hands, handing one to the man who was slowly melting into the couch, viewing their dance practice video for the tenth time that day.

‘Taehyun is about to wake up’ - he said under the understanding gaze of their leader. Their second youngest was feeling a little under the weather lately too, but he was already getting much better, finally gaining energy after the low fever kept him from two days of practice. 

In two weeks Taehyun would pick all the missed choreography in no time, he was one of the most talented people in the company. But they could not afford the main dancer to be out so close to the comeback, God knows golden trainees never did anything half a measure.

‘Hey, are you all up already?’ - the red-head in just pajama pants entered the room. 

‘Gosh, hyung’ - they heard the last of the five’s surprised shriek. -’At least have some decency, I am underage!’ - Hueningkai made an offended face, just to laugh out loud as the elder ironed him in a hug and started tickling

‘Cute. Let’s get going, we have practice today’ - they heard a confident yet weak voice from the couch. Yeonjun raised and coughed, as if something was stuck in his throat.

‘Yeah, hyung is right, as always. Front seat is mine!’ - Hueningkai managed to get out of the sweet torturing circle of hands and rushed to the door, followed by Taehyun running to grab his clothes and a cup of tea from Beomgyu’s hand.

‘These kids. Never understand how they can be so mature yet so annoying’ - the oldest due smirked at the remark, noting profoundly how much their middle member has grown up since debut. They can lean on him in almost everything now, except for the food, of course.

Dance practices before comebacks are heaven and hell. Everyone is so hyper and willing to show their new concepts and improvements to the world as soon as possible. The songs are fresh and they are not used to singing them for the hundredth time. At the same time, practicing more than quarter of the day was physically and mentally exhausting, and placing it on top of their diets and singing routines, their bodies were under tremendous amounts of stress.

‘Time for break! Twenty minutes to take some water, stay hydrated kids!’ - their choreographer announced with the content smile. ‘Great job so far, everybody!’ - the corners of his lips flattened a little at the sight of a pale boy struggling to get up from the floor, where he ended on half-split from the closing move.

‘Yeonjun, what is wrong?’ - the man stepped closer

‘It’s nothing, Seungdeuk-hyung, I’m just tired’ - if only his heavy breath and pale sweating skin could prove the same.

‘This was not my question, kid. You are trembling, what’s wrong?’ -he was almost half meter from the panting body on the floor, hands and legs shaking as he tried to get up. He must look miserable now, considering that Soobin’s face looked closer to panic with every second. 

Yeonjun felt the foreign palms on his aching shoulders, holding him tenderly yet with power and confidence so expected from a professional dancer. It was hard to breathe in, he felt his head spinning slightly, and what was that wheezing noise bothering him for hours?

‘Here, easy, I’m holding you. Let’s take you to the mat and get some water. Beongyu, bring some water from the vending machine, please’ - he heard his hyung’s voice through the veil of thoughts buzzing in his head. It was so hard to concentrate, but he was sure of the familiar concerned look Soobin failed to mask whenever looking at the eldest member.

Seungdeuk helped the boy to slowly get up from the floor, noticing with worry how the younger’s eyes were slightly rolling back, breath heavy and labored, burning skin sweating excessively even for the most sweating person in the whole company. He carefully led Yeonjun to the mats in the corner of the studio, strong grip on his shoulder to prevent from accidentally falling and hurting himself.

‘Here’ - when they got to the mat, Soobin was already there with the mini-fan they always kept in the studio just in case. ‘It will get some air to his lungs. I can hear wheezing’

Choreographer looked even more concerned now. The blonde did not look well at all, even for somebody who practiced for six hours. Even recently recovered Taehyun looked more or less fine. Should he call their manager?

‘I’m fine, hyung’ - Yeonjun tenderly removed the hands from his body, he was alright and needed no babying. Even when sick and poorly, he still could not be rude to anybody, unlike what people thought when first looking at his fierce features.

He dropped on the mat, more like a rag doll that an actual human being, and would definitely fall back, had Soobin not catch his head delicately, quickly putting the mini-fan on the floor. 

‘Woah, easy, man’ - members always teased him for this habit of exclaiming cheesy English phrases when being nervous. He was definitely becoming nervous now that his best friend is almost collapsing from walking. His hyung looks a little better, panting turning into deep breathing and eyes focusing on the face in front of him.

‘Take some water, hyung’ - Beomgyu straightens his hand and gasps when hot fingers accidentally brush his own. He is frowning now, reaching to older’s forehead. - ‘He is burning up and has trouble breathing, we should call Hongjun-hyung to take him back to dorm’  
‘No, no! Give me five minutes, we will finish in a couple hours. Please, let me finish, we have to be perfect, you know!’ - they all were surprised by the older’s pleading tone, despite expecting something similar from the pedantic perfectionist.

‘Okay, let it be half an hour, and you go to sleep, kids. It has been a long day and you did a great job!’

Twenty minutes rest seemed to indeed bring the eldest to senses, and they even managed to practice for two more hours. The team was relieved but skeptical to see such sudden changes, and too exhausted to care much.

Car ride home was filled with tired humming of Taehyun and Hueningkai, bickering at who hit the highest note during vocal practice. They saw BTS sunbaenims video playing this stupid funny high-note challenge game, and decided it would be a great idea to find out the dolphin of the group.

‘You know Soobin is the dolphin, right? He did a dolphin song, so none of you win’ - Yeonjun was joking along with the youngest ones.

‘Hey, everyone knows I am the dolphin, listen AAAAAH’ - and the happy laughter could be heard from the tired members as Hueningkai’s voice pathetically cracked in the middle of the stunt.

Taehyun could not sleep. Sure, he was tired, but there was something - he could not quite pinpoint - that was consistently keeping him awake this night. Perhaps he was just catching up with all the energy he underused bedridden during cold last week. Perhaps it was a faint light coming from the living room. He decided to get up and check on the late owl, sleep would not be an option for him anyways.

Living room greeted him with the sight of TV turned on mute and a side profile of somebody curled up on the couch. He came closer, only to recognize his hyung’s hoodie and tip of the cute nose that belongs to none other than him.

‘Yeonjun, what are you doing here so late?’

‘Hyung to you’

‘Dropped the honorifics like a bomb. What are you doing up so late? You are the one that is supposed to rest’

Now that he came closer and was able to look at the older’s face, he could see the pale chapped lips and flushed cheeks, breathing through the mouth and eyelids failing to keep open. Exhaustion was oh so vivid on his face, and he was clearly cold, judging by the tremors and the way he curled into the warm hoodie in the mid autumn.

Taehyun, expecting the silence from the non-responsive body, went to grab a blanket from the shelf, and put it over them both as he sat near his hyung.

‘You are sick. Why are you here?’ - he quietly repeated, facing the older so his nose almost crushed the older’s cheek. It looked so pink and soft, Taehyung wanted to touch and comfort the other boy so badly, he sometimes forgot who is younger in the group

‘Beomgyu sleeps so close, annoying’ - I do not want to infect my neighbour when they sleep so close is what he heard. Yeonjun turned his face and now they were nose-to-nose. ‘You should be sleeping too’ - eyes to eyes. These almond orbs were magnetic, filled with dark chocolate that could melt in your cavity, so sweet you would expect an allergic reaction

‘I slept too much already, my body needs to release this energy now’

‘There are different ways to release energy, you know’ - perfectly shaped lips stretched in an attempt to form a naughty smirk, yet Taehyun could not help but think it must hurt to stretch this chapped dry mouth.

Taehyun disregarded the attempt, pulling the blanket higher to their chest and taking Yeonjun’s hooded head in his arms. His forehead was burning as the younger’s lips lightly touched the surface. He carefully cupped the other’s cheek and lied his head at the joining place between his own shoulder and chest. 

Yenjun was enjoying the sound of the dear heartbeat, that beat in sync with the pulsation in his head, creating an illusion of Taehyun’s heart beating inside of him. It was a calming illusion, a comfortable lie to trick his mind into pretending he was fine. It felt like Taehyun was crawling inside of him, taking the pain away, and he smiled at the memory of pinching younger’s cheeks back when they were trainees, saying how cute he was and he wanted to eat them. How he wanted to feel him inside.

Taehyun’s delicate finders were wandering on his cheeks, outlining his eyelids and nose, straightening the lines between the eyebrows from the frows that killing headache was forming. Yeonjun felt lips on his temple, followed by soft soothing kiss and tightening hug around his shoulders. The older was half-lying, eyes closed and head slowly getting heavier on the other’s chest. He drowned further into the strong and fit body of his bandmate and friend, finally falling asleep and giving up to the spell of the heartbeat rhythm.

‘Hah-hah-ghah’ - was something Taehyung would never expect to wake up for. It felt like the earthquake, or at least the massage chair, was influencing his body. His felt shaky, and for the moment afraid of getting sick again. He would not want to experience this again so soon. It took some time for his half-awake mind to register that the source of shaking was external. 

‘Hyung! Yeonjun, wake up! Hyung!’ - he jumped on the couch, blanket completely gone from his half. He saw extremely pale and sweaty Yeonjun shivering heavily in the cocoon. He was clearly awake, but his eyes were barely opened, looking straight into nothing in front of them like a zombie. The sight would creep Taehyun out, if the fear of Yeonjun was not replaced by fear for him.

‘H-help’ - he heard Yeonjun whisper weakly. God, he does not look good at all.

‘Yeonjun, what hurts?’ - he could see by now that they would have to call an Ambulance and they will need as many details on his condition as possible. He had to make sure Yeonjun tells him everything before passing out.

‘It’s cold, I'm ‘n pain. H’ngie, ‘m s’ c’ld’ - he was getting weaker by second, shivers intensifying. Taehyun knew he had to wake up Soobin, so that they could call the manager and then rush his hyung to the ER. But, at that time, when he was sure Yeonjun would start seizuring from fever at any moment, he could not afford losing time. 

The next half an hour happened in a blur: Taehyun rushes to his room, grabbing his phone and calling 119, 22-year old male with headache, high fever and heavy shivering, city, street name, they are idols so the case need to be dealt with as quietly as possible; waking up Soobin, his sleepy face in panic as he comes out to see the eldest in the living room; the leader bringing ice-packs they kept for Beomgyu’s smoothies from the fridge; Yeonjun crying out in pain as the ice meets his burning skin.

He feels nothing but the pain, hot, blinding, devouring him with Mother Death’s appetite. The banging in his head is nowhere close to the hummingbird of Taehyung’s heartbeat; it is a full minefield in the middle of the bloody war. His brain feels numb and swollen, hands trying to grip the blanket and cover more, escape this cold. But they shamelessly fail to cooperate, no different from the rest of his limbs.

Yeonjun is borderline hysterical, he want to cry in pain and cold, he wants to feel Taehyun’s embrace again, so he tries to reach his hand up to the face in from of him, but Taehyun grabs his hands first and leads him to the front door, putting mask on both of them and helping medics to get him downstairs to the Ambulance car.

He can hear Soobin calling manager-hyung and they all would probably get scolded for such careless behavior later. But now, Taehyun helps him get in the car, holds him in a tight embrace while medics inject an unknown medicine inside his vein. The sensation burns a little, causing him to let a small whine, but his friend is there to kiss the temple and oh-so delicately brush back hair, when he falls into the darkness.

‘How is he?’

‘Young body can cope with flu quite quickly, so there is nothing major worrying about. The symptoms are usually worse at night, and idols schedule did not help quick recovery as well. This is why your Mr Choi experienced such severe symptoms. With proper medication and enough sleep, however, he might be ready for comeback in a week’ - doctor..Kang smiled, looking kindly at the pale boy lying on the hospital bed. 

‘How do you know about the comeback?’ - it was a pleasant distraction from the stressful situation they have just been through. Taehyung could use a break.

‘Me and my wife are listening to your music quite frequently, my daughter says we are your biggest fans’ - he laughed while coming to the bedside, where Yeonjun was laughing quietly.’How are you feeling, Yeonjun-ssi?’

‘Better than ever, hyung!’ - was an overstatement, of course, but his head felt so much better, and it was not so freezing anymore. He was not healthy yet, but was getting there.

‘I can see already. Age is the best healer, they say. Of course, after our job is done’ - he laughed.

‘An apple a day keeps the doctor away. Drink enough water, consume enough protein and healthy food. And sleep, sleep, sleep!’ - added the nurse and they left the room to see another patient in a neighbouring ward.

Yeonjun’s face fell, and Taehyun could tell he is still far from being healthy. He was feeling kinda guilty, surely he got this natiness from Taehyun. They just have different approaches to life. Taehyun is selfless and caring, but he applies the same to his own body. 

‘You should have told us you were feeling so badly, hyung. You shouldn't have practiced so hard that night. I noticed you were off for the last couple days, no way you did not see this coming’

Yeonjun is selfless and caring, but more often than not forgets about his own needs in favor of others. Which is not a wise approach, in Taehyun’s opinion, but he respects his hyung’s life choices.

‘I wanted to be ready for the comeback. I wanted us to be perfect’

‘You got yourself even sicker, how was that supposed to help us in getting perfect, Junie?’ - he smiled tenderly, leaning closer and running fingers through the blonde sweaty locks. With pale face, shadows underneath his eyes, flushed cheeks and pale-pink lips, now moisturized by the nurse’s borrowed lip balm, was it a sin that this sick Yeonjun looked so attractive?

Everyone in a group said that Yeonjun was the most attractive member, but to Taehyun - he was just special. He would always admire his tall lean body after a heavy workout. His muscles are tight, thighs so full and fleshy, legs long and lean. Everyone went crazy over sexy boy in revealing stage outfits and flashy makeup, but Taehyun was privileged to the view of a domestic, makeup-less man with soft features, smooth skin and wet lips, walking around the dorm in cosy T and shorts. One look at this man was worth more than all the money they will ever earn, and he may be a little dying every time, wanting to say how much he loves Choi Yeonjun.

‘But I had you to be there for me’ - his tired eyes and content smile make him look like a sleepy cuddly cat.

And Taehyung may be ready to say ‘Because I love you so much, Choi Yeonjun’.


End file.
